The present invention relates generally to intrauterine devices and to method for placing elements into the uterine cavity notably for therapeutic purposes. The uterine cavity is an anatomical location which the direct access is not easy and until now, the intrauterine devices are only used in the art of contraceptive methods. However, the uterine cavity may be used for several other purposes with an appropriate intrauterine device, notably for treating directly the uterine wall (endometrium and/or myometrium), for temporary in vivo embryo/egg incubation and as an appropriate administration way to reach the general blood system. The present invention provides with means in this connection.